1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for adhesively bonding close fitting components, such as the mounting of a tubular sleeve, sheath, cover or grip over a cylindrical shaft, core or rod. The invention also relates to an applicator that is especially useful in practicing this method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many products for which a slip-resistant or cushioned grip is extremely desirable. Fishing rods, golf clubs, garden tools, and tennis and badminton rackets, to name a few, all benefit from having such grips around what would otherwise be a smooth and perhaps slippery shaft. At one time such grips were provided by adhering a spiraled leather strip at the desired location.
More recently it has been customary to secure a spiraled strip of pressure-sensitive adhesive transfer tape about the shaft, remove the tape's temporary carrier to expose the adhesive, render the adhesive temporarily slippery by applying an organic solvent, and slide the resilient grip over the adhesive. The solvent gradually evaporates to provide a strong adhesive bond between the grip and the shaft. This process is not only tedious and expensive, but releases environmentally undesirable organic solvent vapors into the atmosphere.
In an alternative approach, solvent-based adhesives and two-part structural adhesives have been applied to the shaft and the resilient grip slid over the "wet" adhesive. While fairly simple, adhesive that is "squeezed out" when the close fitting grip is positioned must be removed thereby wasting the adhesive. Moreover, organic vapors are released into the atmosphere when solvent-based adhesives are used.